1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clinical thermometer, and more particularly to a skin thermometer, which performs calculation of oral or rectal temperature. The thermometer is connected to an RF transmitter/receiver system to display the temperature in a remote place and to raise an alarm when the temperature is above a predetermined threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices for body temperature measurement are known. Some devices measure temperature continuously. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,533, 4,333,477, 4,232,684, 4,030,483 describe skin fever thermometers, but the disclosed thermometers use liquid crystal which changes color according to temperature range. The prior art does not suggest a method for accurate reading and calculation of body (oral and rectal) temperature. The prior art also does not provide a solution for remote reading and remote alarm system when the fever rises above a certain threshold.